<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Share a little bit of the excess all around by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344821">Share a little bit of the excess all around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Litre of Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And now both David and Jake are standing in the doorway wearing almost identical expressions of heated amusement at his plight, the two of them fully dressed while Patrick is naked and on obscene display, and he knows relief is a long way away yet.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Litre of Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Share a little bit of the excess all around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts">samwhambam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lovely samwhambam asked for this ages ago, and has only occasionally <strike>begged</strike> politely checked in since 😂 </p>
<p>If you haven't read the earlier parts of this series, this should stand alone; all you really need to know is that Patrick has a huge dick and an even bigger humiliation kink. Any negotiation not explicitly included in the fic was done ahead of time, and this is a universe where Jake was willing to forego sex with other people long enough to come into this with a clean STI check. (It's a really, really big dick, y'all, can you blame him?)</p>
<p>Title is from Hera Hjartardóttir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick’s hands grip the headboard, the cool steadiness of the bars somehow helping him smooth out his breathing as he trembles with the familiar, delicious combination of embarrassment and lust under the detached scrutiny of two sets of eyes. His cock twitches in response to their gaze, slick and achingly hard, and a tiny, desperate moan slips past his lips before he can choke it back. He’s not tied up, but he hasn’t touched himself since David got him ready and left him on the bed to wait, and god, he <em>needs</em> it.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” David had murmured in his ear just before Jake had been due to arrive, drizzling lube all over Patrick’s cock before using both hands to work it up and down his shaft. “Need to get this ridiculous fucking cock nice and hard so it’s good enough for Jake and I to play with, don’t I?”</p>
<p>Perhaps unsurprisingly, getting <em>nice and hard</em> had <em>not</em> been a problem. By the time David had placed the cock ring over Patrick’s dick, Patrick had already been reduced to a panting, trembling wreck; David had just smirked, giving Patrick’s balls a tug that was barely the right side of too much before walking out of the bedroom without a backwards glance, his footsteps disappearing down the stairs just as they were drowned out by the doorbell. He’d hardly been able to make out the sound of David and Jake downstairs — taking their time, having a leisurely drink while Patrick ached and throbbed upstairs, the way they’d all discussed and agreed over dinner two nights ago. By the time he’d heard the telltale sounds of both men walking up the stairs he’d been leaking precome all over himself, his dick begging for release from its confines. And now both David and Jake are standing in the doorway wearing almost identical expressions of heated amusement at his plight, the two of them fully dressed while Patrick is naked and on obscene display, and he knows relief is a long way away yet.</p>
<p>“Wow, you were right, David.” Jake’s already low voice is pitched even lower, his eyes sweeping casually over Patrick’s torso before coming to rest on his dick. “That looks like it’ll be lots of fun to play with.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Sometimes it’s worth the effort.” David strides over to the bed and unhooks Patrick’s right hand from the headboard, his knuckles brushing along Patrick’s palm — a silent check-in that Patrick responds to with an eager squeeze of David’s fingers. David’s smirk softens into a real, encouraging smile for a second before he slides back into the scene with ease, guiding Patrick’s hand none too gently to his own dick.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you play with that while Jake and I get undressed.” He doesn’t phrase it as a question, and Patrick groans as his fingers wrap around his cock. “Make sure it’s good and hard enough for Jake to get some use out of, hmm? I’d tell you not to come, but…” He taps the ring, the sensation making Patrick’s breath catch in his throat. “I already made sure you can’t.”</p>
<p>Jake chuckles. “I appreciate it, man.” The words are clearly directed at David, not Patrick, and Patrick bites his lip as he slowly starts to stroke himself, completely ignored by the two other people in the room. The cock ring was probably for the best; he’s so turned on he can barely breathe, each slow drag of his hand the most incredible torture, and they haven’t even started yet.</p>
<p>“Trust me, if I hadn’t, he would have just come all over himself like the greedy slut he is.”</p>
<p>Patrick moans, his hand tightening as the dismissive words work their way under his skin. David knows how to push every single one of his buttons, and he had been more than happy to give Jake the CliffsNotes version of the How To Humiliate Patrick Into a Begging, Drooling Mess handbook — right <em>in front of</em> Patrick at dinner, while Patrick had blushed and squirmed and tried his best not to come in his jeans. Patrick’s going to combust; he’s not going to survive once the two of them really start using him, and it’s going to be so, so worth it.</p>
<p>He continues to stroke himself slowly as both David and Jake get undressed, his eyes flitting between the two of them until they’re both as naked as he is. Jake’s cock is already filling out and he takes himself in hand, matching his pace to Patrick’s until he’s fully hard, a drop of precome pooling at the tip that Patrick desperately wants to lean forward and lick up — but he wants to be good even more so he stays where he is, though his mouth does fall open slightly in unconscious invitation.</p>
<p>The mattress shifts underneath him and Patrick turns to see David settling in at his side, dick hard and eyes blazing as they sweep over Patrick. He pours more lube over Patrick’s dick without getting Patrick to stop moving his hand, the coolness making him hiss before it melts into a groan as he spreads it over himself. Jake leans over, reaching for the bottle, but David shakes his head.</p>
<p>“You’re our guest.” His tone is light, uncaring, as though Jake had offered to do the dishes. “Patrick, stop being so fucking selfish, quit jerking off for two minutes and open Jake up for you, please.”</p>
<p>“Yes, David.” They’d tried <em>sir</em> exactly once, and had both wound up laughing so hard they couldn’t continue the scene for a good ten minutes, but the <em>yes</em>es and the <em>thank you</em>s still inexplicably do something for Patrick, a verbal confirmation of his submission. David likes it too, his mouth quirking at the corner every time Patrick does it no matter how much of a straight face he’s trying to keep. Patrick takes the bottle out of David’s hand and uncaps it while Jake straddles his chest, facing away from him as Patrick quickly slicks up his fingers before pressing one against Jake’s hole. Jake groans, rocking back into it until Patrick slips inside him; Jake clenches around him, all tight heat, and David reaches out a hand to tweak one of Patrick’s nipples almost casually before he gets off the bed.</p>
<p>By the time Patrick has two fingers inside Jake, David has knelt between Patrick’s legs, one thumb rubbing soothingly into his knee even as he otherwise ignores Patrick completely in favour of kissing Jake hungrily. Patrick can’t see, focused as he is on his own task, but he can hear gasping and the occasional slide of tongue pulling away from lip and he can imagine it — fuck, can he imagine it. David is gorgeous beyond belief, and Jake is hot as hell, and the two of them… Patrick’s cock aches, ignored between the two of them, just thinking about how they must look together.</p>
<p>He presses a third finger into Jake, a slightly muffled grunt the only acknowledgement he gets in response. He works him open steadily, reaching awkwardly over his own body with his other hand to retrieve the lube from where he dropped it and adding more to his fingers without stopping his movement so that they’re nice and slick for him to tuck his pinky under his ring finger and push that inside too. Jake hisses and it makes Patrick pause, but soon Jake’s pushing back to meet him and he can continue; he sees the tips of David’s fingers appear over Jake’s shoulder, sending long, soothing strokes down his arms while Patrick thrusts four fingers as deep inside as he can get them.</p>
<p>“All right, I’m ready.” Just like that Jake shuffles forward, Patrick’s fingers slipping out of him as he rises up onto his knees and reaches behind himself to grasp Patrick’s cock, holding it exactly where he wants it as he starts to slide down onto it.</p>
<p>“Ffffffff—” Patrick’s gasp gets lost underneath Jake’s bitten-off curse as he slowly, slowly bears down on Patrick’s cock, rocking back and forth a little every time he stops. Patrick’s hands find their way into the sheets, gripping as hard as he can, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jake sinking down on him.</p>
<p>“That’s it.” David’s voice is gentle, soothing. “I know, it’s a lot. You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Patrick whimpers as David praises someone who isn’t him; tells Jake he’s doing well while Patrick is just… there, something for them to put to use. It’s awful in the best way and Patrick arches his back as heat floods through him, helpless to it.</p>
<p>By the time Jake has finally worked all of Patrick’s cock inside him, Patrick knows the cock ring is the only thing standing between him and an explosive orgasm. He clamps his mouth shut, trying desperately to get his breathing under control before Jake starts riding him, knowing it’s going to be far too much, knowing he wants it.</p>
<p>But Jake… doesn’t. Patrick waits for him to move, to do <em>something,</em> but instead Jake just relaxes in place, the soles of his feet pointing towards the ceiling; he seems to be waiting, but Patrick doesn’t know for what.</p>
<p>“Feel good?”</p>
<p>Jake chuckles, his ass clenching around Patrick as he does. “Fuck yeah. You were right, that’s filled me right up.”</p>
<p>David hums. “Good, I’m glad. I know how much you love being plugged while you get your dick sucked.”</p>
<p>It takes a moment for the meaning of David’s words to pierce the lust haze in Patrick’s brain, but once they do, he groans in frustration. Every single muscle in his body is screaming at him to thrust, to <em>fuck,</em> but instead—</p>
<p>“Ah, shit yeah.” Jake’s words are more grunted than spoken, and Patrick manages to shuffle his torso enough to the side that he can see David’s head bobbing up and down in Jake’s lap, Jake’s fingers working their way into David’s dark hair. The sight of it is hotter than anything Patrick could have imagined, and he can’t help it — he thrusts up, just a little, just minutely, anything for the barest hint of relief for his throbbing dick.</p>
<p>David’s reaction is immediate. Without breaking his rhythm he grips the outside of Patrick’s thighs and then drags his hands up, almost too much friction between their skin, until he reaches Patrick’s hipbones and then he presses down hard, pushing Patrick’s ass into the mattress. The message is very clear, and Patrick pouts where David can’t see him as he tightens his hands around the sheets, fighting to stay still.</p>
<p>It’s more difficult than he could have imagined. Jake’s ass clenches and relaxes around Patrick as David gives him the sort of expert blow job Patrick is incredibly familiar with, his soft moans getting louder as David brings him closer and closer to the edge. By the time Jake finally comes, Patrick’s breath is coming in frantic gasps, his knuckles aching with how hard he’s twisted his fingers in the sheets to try to keep still. It’s almost a relief when Jake pulls himself slowly off Patrick’s dick, swinging a leg over his chest; as much as Patrick is desperate to be touched, the constant stimulation of being inside someone is too much when it’s impossible to come. He gulps in breaths like he’s been drowning, shaking out his fingers as he relaxes just a little, just enough that he doesn’t feel like he’s balancing on a knife edge anymore.</p>
<p>David picks up the lube and Patrick sucks in a quick breath, anticipating another round of being used as little more than a butt plug, but instead David takes Jake’s hand in his own and squirts lube into his palm. Then he shuffles around so he’s on a ninety-degree angle to Patrick, his knees between Patrick’s legs and calves crossing Patrick’s. Jake kneels on Patrick’s other side as he reaches out, wrapping his long fingers around David’s cock and starting to stroke as David moans, his eyelids fluttering shut.</p>
<p>They’re putting on a show.</p>
<p>They’re putting on a show, and Patrick is going to burst into flames.</p>
<p>Jake isn’t particularly showy in the way he gives a hand job. He’s efficient and focused, his eyes flitting between David’s face and his cock as if he’s gauging the reaction to everything he does. He alternates between quick, shallow strokes and more long and languid ones; brings his thumb up to swipe over the head, smearing David’s precome back onto his dick.</p>
<p>With what looks like some effort David opens his eyes, glancing over at Patrick, who is rock hard and… honestly he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care. David raises one eyebrow at him, impressively controlled for the way Jake is twisting his fist around the head of David’s cock.</p>
<p>“We’re going to all this effort to let you watch, and you’re not even going to touch yourself?” David clicks his tongue. “So fucking ungrateful.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s hand is flying to his cock before David’s even finished the sentence, tugging on it as Jake chuckles. He knows it’s futile, knows there’s no way he’ll be able to come until David sees fit to let him take the cock ring off, but he’s so turned on he can’t even bring himself to care. Seemingly satisfied that Patrick’s doing what he wants, David turns back to Jake, letting his eyes fall closed and his head drop back as Jake continues to expertly and dexterously work his dick.</p>
<p>Patrick feels it deep in his gut when David comes with a loud moan, his hand speeding up desperately, chasing something he knows is impossible. David comes <em>hard,</em> all over Jake’s hand, gripping Jake’s shoulder as he shudders through it. It’s only once David lets him go that Jake looks around, holding his wrist at an awkward angle to stop come dripping all over the sheets as he searches for a way to clean up.</p>
<p>David chuckles, still slightly breathless. “Don’t worry about it, clean up’s right here.”</p>
<p>Patrick groans, letting his mouth fall open and his tongue hang out as Jake looks at him with a smirk. He leans forward, pushing two fingers into Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick sucks greedily on them until all he can taste is Jake’s skin and then he licks his way down Jake’s palm towards his wrist, eager to clean up every last drop of David’s come. The whole time, his hand doesn’t stop moving on his own cock — he’s close, so close, he just needs David to take pity on him—</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Patrick forces his eyes open, but David’s not talking to him; he’s looking at Jake with an expression of detached curiosity. “Think we should let him blow his load like he clearly wants?”</p>
<p>Something about the crude phrasing makes Patrick whimper, feeling worthless and scrutinised and so, so fucking turned on.</p>
<p>Jake glances at him coolly, lips pursed. “He does seem pretty fucking desperate for it. It’s kind of pathetic, really.”</p>
<p>“Pathetic is exactly the right word for it.” He grips Patrick’s jaw in his hand, the cold shock of his rings making Patrick grasp as David turns his head towards him. “You’ve been surprisingly quiet, actually. Do you even want to come?”</p>
<p>“Please.” Patrick’s voice cracks embarrassingly on the word; his lips are dry from panting, and he runs his tongue over them. “David <em>please,</em> I’m so— I need it so bad, I can’t— fuck, I really need to come, <em>fuck,</em> please—”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, <em>fine.”</em> David rolls his eyes, the barest hint of a smile trying to fight its way onto his face. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He reaches for the cock ring, fiddling blindly with it as he glances towards Jake. “Let’s see how much of a mess this little slut can make of himself.”</p>
<p>He feels it, the moment his cock is released from its confines: a fraction of a second of blissful, almost relaxing relief before his orgasm slams into him, harder than anything he’s ever felt in his life.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Patrick blinks his eyes open. He doesn’t remember closing them, but he also doesn’t remember David maneuvering so that Patrick’s head is in his lap, David’s hand stroking soothingly through his hair. Something cool and damp brushes along his stomach, making him jump; when he glances down, he sees Jake running a washcloth gently across his stomach, around his softening cock.</p>
<p>“What— hmm.” His voice comes out croaky and he frowns, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“I think you blacked out on us for a second, honey.” His tone has lost all the aloofness of the scene and Patrick lets his eyes slip shut again, the hand in his hair and the gentleness of David’s voice and the afterglow of a spectacular orgasm leaving him boneless and relaxed in David’s arms. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god,</em> David.” The words are pulled out from somewhere deep within him. “That was <em>incredible.</em> Thank you. Jake—” He thinks about sitting up, he really does, but he can’t convince his limbs to cooperate. “Jake, thank you.”</p>
<p>Jake chuckles lightly as he walks over to the hamper, tossing the washcloth into it. “Trust me, it was <em>absolutely </em>my pleasure. You boys are a delight.” He glances at David. “Do you mind if I grab first shower? I assume you’re going to need to take Patrick in with you, and he doesn’t look like he can move yet.”</p>
<p>David laughs. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” To Patrick’s surprise, Jake comes back over, bending down to press a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “You were gorgeous. Thanks for letting me be a part of it.”</p>
<p>Patrick blushes, a feeling entirely different to his earlier, more sexual embarrassment. “Um, thanks.”</p>
<p>David gets a kiss on the cheek, and something murmured in his ear that makes David flush and glance down at Patrick, pleased and awkward all at once. They both watch Jake walk over to the bathroom, the muscles in his ass flexing as he goes, before Patrick relaxes back into David’s lap.</p>
<p>David’s face is even more beautiful upside down. “I can wake you up when the shower’s free, if you want to close your eyes for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” That sounds amazing; his limbs are still heavy, and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. “Love you.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes are already closed, but he could swear he can sense David’s smile. “Love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>